Part of Your Life
by tivaobsession
Summary: WARNING:Spoilers for Housekeeping episode! - Tony wants nothing more than for Ziva to be happy, but will she ever be with Ray coming back to see her? CHAPTER TWO IS NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just couldn't sleep after the episode. Seriously. My emotions were, and still are a mess. I just had to write something. I think this will also have two chapters. This fic is for my great friend Elisha :) Alright, read, review, and enjoy!

• • •

Ziva hung up her phone with a stressed out sigh, and walked back over to her desk with a look in her eyes that Tony had seen too many times. He hated to see her eyes filled with such sadness, it was also a waste of her beauty. He loved to see her smile, and that was something he would most likely not see tonight.

Everything was going fine before Ray had to call, perfect timing that man had. Tony let Ziva back behind her desk. Tony looked into her eyes as she searched his for comfort. Her eyes were not filled with joy, or lust, or strength. Her walls were crumbling before his very eyes. Tony had seen this once before, and that was enough. She started to tear up and realizing that, she quickly looked up at the ceiling. She kept replaying the phone conversation in her head, and that did not make matters any better.

"We were going to get a drink, were we not?" Ziva asked trying her best to prevent her voice from cracking. She needed to do something else other than think of Ray.

"Ziva, you sure you really want to do that?" Tony asked quietly. He saw that she was falling apart before him. Ziva sat down in her chair and looked up at him. She tried her very hardest to fake just a small smile. The edges of her lips curled up and almost began to tremble.

"What can I say?" She looked up at him. "I'm emotionally dysfunctional." Ziva tried to smile again.

"Ziva, I know everything is not alright with you and Mr. C.I-Ray. And clearly you need me to be a part of your life, and we shouldn't just push each other away when the other needs it the most." Tony sighed. Ziva processed what he had just said. She was quiet and still at first, and then lightly tapped his leg and started to stand up.

"Let's go get a drink, Tony." Ziva got up off of chair and Tony slid off her desk.

"Alright." Tony replied simply and walked by her side quietly to the elevator. Waiting mere seconds for the elevator to come in silence felt like forever. It was not awkward, because both of them had their minds wandering. The elevator opened with a ding and Ziva was the first one to step in. She clutched her bag and was deep in thought somewhere else at the moment. Tony followed and pushed the button to go down. He looked over at her and she looked nervous and stressed.

"Oh, Ziva." Tony whispered before gently grabbing her waist and pulling her into his side. Ziva did not pull away. She needed this kind of comfort. She was an emotional wreck now that she had finally opened herself to Tony, and she was doing her best to get over Ray. She and Tony were having a moment that could have brought them even closer as friends when Ray had to get in the way. She was certainly not ready to see, or let alone talk to him. Ziva rested her head on his chest. She liked the feel of his warm jacket up against her. She pulled away when she sensed the doors were going to open.

"I am not sure I can do this, Tony." Ziva said with a sigh.

"Ziva, don't question yourself. Tell Ray what he needs to here and get on with it. If you need me at any point, you know I'm here for you." Tony said. There was silence for a moment.

"Whose car should we take to the bar?" Tony asked casually like there were no feelings among them at the moment.

"Yours." Ziva answered simply walking to his car. Tony did not argue or reply, he just went with it. Both of them drove off to the local bar just a couple blocks away.

To Be Continued…

A/N: What did you think? Reviews are lovely and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Bar Scene

Chapter Two

A/N: This is supposed to take place before 9x13. I got inspiration from a place that I ate at over the weekend. This chapter is dedicated to some great friends of mine, and Tiva fangirls, Jamie and Dannii. Enjoy the story!

Tony had driven Ziva to a small local bar in downtown Georgetown. The ride for the most part was quiet, except for the radio station Tony had on. They decided this bar would be the best one since it was not too far from either of their apartments. Tony would eventually drive Ziva home at the end of the night, or so he had planned.

When they pushed open the doors, the musky smell of old building floated around. The bar was dim lit, and was made out of old weathered wood. The bartender was standing behind the bar in a black vest, and bow tie. He was an older many, but he looked friendly.

"Hello." The bartender said as Tony and Ziva walked inside. Ziva did not answer. Tony made up for her lack of conversation.

"Hello. How are you?" Tony greeted the man. There was no one else in the bar except for the three of them. Without talking, Ziva took a barstool on one of the far ends and started staring at the ceiling. She concentrated on the six-point wooden star that had lights in it that hung directly in the center. Ziva tried not to allow the tears in her eyes to fall. Tony took the seat next to her, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Ziva bit her lip and tried to smile.

"Oh, Tony." Ziva whispered, her voice starting to crack. Tony saw deep hurt that Ray was causing her. Ziva was not one to normally show her emotions, but lately she had let Tony see them. The bartender walked over and took their order. Tony ordered them each a small drink, since they both had to get home and work tomorrow.

"Ziva, it will be okay." Tony whispered to her. Their drinks arrived and he took a long sip and allowed the liquid to burn down his throat. His heart ached at the sight of Ziva falling apart before him. He knew that this was not normal for her. Ziva took a sip of her drink and looked at Tony. Her chocolate eyes were puffy from tears, and glistened like there were covered with frost.

"What if it won't be, Tony? What if my life is going to change?" Ziva asked running her hand through her own hair. Tony understood where she was coming from. Ziva wanted something permanent, something predictable. Ray had none of those characteristics.

"Change is inevitable, but I will be there for you." Tony turned and put his feet on the foot rest bar of her chair. He took another slow sip and placed the drink back down on the small pile of condensation on the dark stained wood.

"_You_ will be there for me?" Ziva asked as she turned slightly in her seat. Tony's eyes wandered all over her.

"After all, I am a part of your life now." Tony smiled. His million watt smile was contagious. Ziva knew he was trying to cheer her up, but she was not sure if it was working. Ziva cracked a small smile just for Tony's benefit.

"Yes, you are." Ziva said picking up her fairly heavy glass. She pressed it to her lips before taking it away from her mouth for a second. She studied how Tony's eyes expressed not just love, but how much he actually cared for Ziva. She knew it killed him to see her like this. She took another sip of her drink and set it back down with a loud bang that snapped Tony back into reality. There was silence expect for a radio playing in the back of the room.

"Do you remember the first night we met?" Tony asked. He caught Ziva off guard. She had to think for a minute. She started to play with one of her earrings while she answered.

"Outside of the hotel. We shared you pizza, yes?" Ziva recalled the exact moment. She smiled a genuine smile, and Tony continued to elaborate the memory.

"Yes. And it was raining. Much like tonight. We are actually not too far from the hotel now." Tony continued. "But anyway, I was fascinated by you and now thinking back in it, I am really truly glad we met. I mean look at how far we've come together." Tony finished and sat quietly. Ziva subtly grabbed his hand and placed hers on top of his.

"I am glad too." Ziva said brushing her thumb against his rough skin. She turned her head away from him and stared at the wall.

"I do not want this to happen with me and Ray." Ziva whispered so that it was barely audible. She turned her head back to Tony and he looked into her expressive eyes like he was looking into her soul. He knew all she needed right now was for someone to be there for her, for whatever reason being. And that is exactly what he would do. Slowly and carefully he moved his hand so that they both could interlock fingers. Ziva's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Ray is coming to _'do something that will make me very happy'_ " Ziva let it slip out. A wave of relief hit her. Tony's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. His throat got dry and he was sure he could hear his heart beat now.

"_Propose?"_ Tony thought. His head spun. There was silence again.

"No matter what Ziva. Promise me that you will do whatever makes _you_ happy." Tony tried to smile and he took his other hand and placed it on both of theirs.

"_Promise…"_ The word rang in Ziva's ears. She nodded as she realized she may have just hurt her best friend unintentionally.

The End? – A/N: I might continue. Not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed it! Review on your way out please!


End file.
